The Secret
by gonna.kidnap.magnus
Summary: Alec has been keeping secrets, and Magnus isn't too happy about it. But, just what is Alec hiding? Magnus/Alec slash T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all..._

_This is my first ever fanfic and i'm just a bit nervous! Read and tell me what you think, and if you wanna hear more of this story! :)_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Alec was happy.

Tired, sore, and hungry, but happy nonetheless.

Well, happy wasn't quite the right way to describe it. It had more warmth, more peace, more like contentness.

It felt good.

Swinging his sports bag, Alec hummed a song that he couldn't quite get out of his head as turned off the street towards the glamoured building he liked to call home.

Opening the door, he twirled on the spot and gave a small, amused laugh, before leaving the calming night air. Inside the Institute, it was dark. The candles were all out, and the room was only lit up by the beams of moonlight that shone through the tall church windows, giving everything an eerie glow.

But Alec was used to this, and he felt completely at ease as he made his way towards the elevator.

He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, pressed the button, and winced as he heard it come down. For the hundredth time he wished that it could be just a _bit_ quieter! Waking up to the noisy elevator late at night was not a pleasant experience, but, he thought gratefully, at least he was the only light sleeper, and his was the only bedroom near the elevator.

Hopefully no-one else could hear it this late, but then again, no-one seemed to have noticed his late returns yet…

The elevator arrived and Alec got it, leaning on the wall for support. When it reached the top, he pushed off the wall and stepped out into the hallway, absently noticing Church was not waiting for him as he shifted his bag to the other shoulder.

Pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, he deliberated as to which of his needs was more important.

Sleep?... or food?... Sleep would be really good, he thought, but he wasn't sure if he could last till morning without something to eat.

The kitchens it is, he decided, and moved off in that direction.

He silently walked down the hallway as he wondered if there would be anything to eat that Isabelle _hadn't_ touched.

He could at least use a drink of water though. There was no way she could affect it before it came out of the tap.

Was there?...

Alec suppressed a shudder, so intent on his thoughts that he didn't notice the light spilling out of the kitchen until he had walked through the door and into it, effectively startling him.

His head snapped up, and he was even more surprised to see people sitting around the kitchen table.

This was not good…

Isabelle was angry, no, furious, jumping up the moment she saw him, and Alec feared for his life.

Clary was worried, and she gently gazed at him, probing and curious, looking for answers.

Jace, of course, looked relaxed and indifferent, but when he met his gaze, Alec could see the worry there too.

The last person had his back to Alec, and he could see the shoulders tense before the person stood and slowly turned around, his hurt feline eyes not quite meeting Alec's.

Magnus.

Oh _Shit._

_-------_

_Yeah? so tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hay people!_

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I didn't know they could make someone so happy! I might just get addicted..._

_Here's the second chapter, and i hope you like it!_

_Love you always!_

* * *

"_ALEC!"_

Yup. Isabelle was furious.

"Where have you _been_?!"

Alec just stood there. How the hell was he going to explain this?

The warm feeling he had just been experiencing had changed from peaceful to panicked, and his gaze flickered from one person to the next before once again landing on a now standing Magnus, who had controlled his face until it was completely blank.

"There is no need for me to remain here any longer. I just wished to see you had returned safely." Alec winced at the formal and completely emotionless voice as Magnus made his way to the door where Alec was standing.

Finally finding his voice, Alec whispered,

"Magnus…"

"No Alec."

He pushed past Alec, still not meeting his eyes, and walked up the hallway, the way Alec had just come.

Dropping his bag in the doorway and sending a quick glance back at Isabelle who was still seething, and Jace and Clary who hadn't moved, Alec whirled around and ran after Magnus.

"Magnus!"

Reaching the elevator, Alec swore. Damn he was fast! He jumped in and repeatedly stabbed the buttons, not caring how much noise it made in the future if it would only go faster _now!_ When it reached the ground, Alec leaped out, all tiredness forgotten, as soon as the doors slid open. He ran as fast as he could toward the door, now cursing the moonlight as the shadows made it impossible to sprint.

"Magnus!"

Reaching the door, he slammed into it before he could turn the handle. Ignoring the pain shooting up his shoulder, he turned the handle and burst back out into the night air.

"Magnus?"

His eyes franticly searched the street while his feet only took him a few more steps before turning him in a full circle.

No Magnus.

Alec sighed and dropped down, not caring that he was sitting in the middle of the pavement.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he drew his knees up to his chest.

"You're _sorry_?"

Alec jumped to his feet, whirling around, as the incredulous voice behind him scoffed.

"That's the best you can do?"

Magnus stood a few feet away from Alec, drawn up to his full height. His flashing green and gold eyes were narrowed at Alec, and where before they had been blank, they held so much emotion Alec took a step back.

"Magnus… look. I know I lied…"

"You lied? Yeah Alec, that's a bit of an understatement. You had your whole family believing you were with me, while I thought you were at home and _safe_! Then I come around and find you're not here… Alec how long has this been going on?"

Not giving Alec any time to answer, not that he was going to, Magnus continued.

"Isabelle says you're never at home anymore, so I guess that means you go out every Tuesday and Friday. The days you had me believing you were spending _quality time_ with your _family_! Where have you been going?!"

Running out of breath, this time Magnus did stop, but Alec shut his mouth stubbornly, looking like he was not going to say anything anytime soon.

Well, that was until he saw the flash of hurt that reappeared briefly in Magnus's eyes at the last question.

Alec gasped as he understood.

"Shit Magnus! No! it's not what you think!"

"Well what am I supposed to think Alec?" Magnus whispered, avoiding Alec's eyes.

"I'm not cheating on you! I could never do that! How could you even consider it?"

Alec took a step toward Magnus, the panic in his voice obvious. His hands reached out involuntarily, wanting to reassure Magnus, but he faltered as Magnus flinched away.

"What do you mean how could I consider it? I've been waiting here for you for the last four hours! And the whole time I didn't want to believe it, but there was really no other explanation! You lied to me. How am I supposed to believe you now?"

The desperation in his voice told Alec how much he wanted to believe him, but as Magnus folded his tall frame in half and dropped down where Alec had previously been sitting, he knew it would take a lot before he would.

Sighing, Alec knelt down next to Magnus and began to talk.

"You're not. And I know I deserve that after what I've done, but I really want to change it. No… wait till I've finished," he said as Magnus raised his head and looked about to speak.

"You know that I am a private person. I always have been, and I find it hard to speak to other people about what's bothering me. But I needed some way to let it all out, otherwise, and I know from experience, I tend to explode.

When I was six, I found a way to do just that. Express myself and let it all out without actually talking. It really works for me, and I have been doing it since then, so it's not something new.

It's kind of hard to explain… but I'll show you. I've never told anyone about this before, you'll be the first to know, but I have to ask if you can trust me enough to wait three weeks?"

At this, he looked up at Magnus who had been listening intently to every word he spoke.

Magnus was silent, and a few moments went past while Alec grew more and more agitated. Finally he spoke.

"I'm willing to forgive you because I can tell you are being honest, but I don't think I can until you do show me. And I don't want to sound insecure, but I'm not sure I can live with this doubt for three weeks. If that's okay?"

Alec was surprised.

"Why are you asking me if that's okay? You have every right to demand me to explain right now. Well… three weeks would have been ideal, but I suppose you can come on Friday. Is that okay?"

Magnus looked relieved.

"That's fine, although I can't pretend nothing has happened until then though."

Disappointed, Alec said,

"Sure. I understand. Well, if you meet me here say, 5.00 Friday then?"

He stood, resisting the urge to touch Magnus, not feeling up to another flinch.

Magnus took his cue, standing also. Nodding his assent, he turned to leave, but stopped when he heard the sigh behind him.

Alec hadn't realized that that had been aloud, and looked guiltily at the ground as Magnus turned back to face him.

Smirking, Magnus took a step in Alec's direction. Now they were face to face, and very, very close.

Slightly shocked, Alec just stood there as Magnus leaned forwards and whispered in his ear,

"See you on Friday darling."

He then gently brushed his lips over Alec's, turned and walked away.

Alec stood there, surprised, but slightly relieved, and when Magnus had disappeared, he finally shook himself and started back into the Institute. He had a lot to think over as he made his way absently back up the elevator and to the kitchen.

Halfway to the kitchen, he suddenly remembered what awaited him there.

Shit.

One down, three to go.

He hesitated, wondering the likelihood of the matter being dropped if he just went to bed, but that would probably be around… uhhh…zero percent! He'd left his bag in the kitchen anyways, so he figured he'd have to go back and get it sometime.

Alec steeled himself, and walked back into the bright kitchen lights.

* * *

_So what do you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

_And thanks to all my reviewers, it's soo god to know what people think!_

_xx_

* * *

The first thing that he noticed was that his bag was not in the doorway where he had dropped it. The second thing he noticed was that _he _had _not_ been noticed, and the third thing was that Jace, Isabelle and Clary were standing around the kitchen table with stuff strewn all over it, and talking furiously in quiet whispers. Alec paused a moment, his mind connecting the dots before he burst out,

"What the _hell _are you doing with my stuff?!"

All three jumped and spun around, although Clary was the only one with the decency to look embarrassed.

Jace snickered at his outrage.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it," he said, while looking anything _but_ sorry!

Isabelle, was still furious.

"Well how else are we supposed to find out what you have been doing?" She yelled.

"Umm… you could ask." Alec suggested.

"We did that!" She yelled back. "Right before you ran out the door!"

Alec sighed.

"Exactly." He stated. "I didn't get any time to answer. You could have waited until I got back before rooting through my stuff!"

Isabelle looked slightly ashamed, and toned down her voice to a reasonable level.

"Oh. Yeah."

"But… now that we _have_ rooted through all your stuff, could you please explain what _this_ is?"

Jace held up a black item off the table, "and… what it is it for? And why do you have it?"

Clary heaved a frustrated sigh.

"I _told _you. It's a leotard!" she said at the same time Alec said,

"You wear it."

Jace looked horrified.

"You wear this… this… thing?!"

Alec sighed again and rolled his eyes.

"_Yes. _ Now, I'm going to bed. Clary can I talk to you for a moment?"

Clary looked surprised, but waited for Alec to collect his belongings, stuff them in his bag and walk to the door before following him. During this, Jace was unnaturally quiet and still looking horrified, while Isabelle was thinking. She suddenly piped up,

"Wait a minute! You still haven't told us where you've been! Or what happened with Magnus!"

Alec winced at the warlock's name, but didn't turn around while saying,

"That's because I'm not going to." At Isabelle's noise of protest, he said, "You don't deserve to know after invading my privacy like that. We'll talk tomorrow. Coming Clary?"

Clary nodded, still a bit surprised as, even though they had been on speaking terms and even friendly lately, he still didn't say much to her. Nevertheless, she followed him down the hallway.

"Umm… where are we going?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

Alec looked at her, then answered while still walking.

"My room. We need a bit of privacy."

Silence surrounded the pair as they walked to their destination, Alec carrying his bag over his shoulder with no expression on his face, and Clary shooting curious glances at him every so often. When they arrived at his room, he held the door open for her to enter and asked her to sit. She sat down on the bed and watched as he ditched his bag, drew his steele from his pocket, and put a locking on the door.

"Just in case," he said at her look.

That done, he began pacing up and down the length of the room while Clary just got more curious. She was about to say something, when Alec stopped and faced her.

"How much did you tell them?"

Confused, she asked,

"Tell _who_ about _what_?"

"Jace and Isabelle! You obviously knew what the stuff in my bag was, so how much did you tell them?"

Understanding, but still not sure why it was important, she said,

"I only knew what the leotard and dancing shoes were. I did dancing for a couple years when I was little, before my co-ordination skills got bad, so I knew what the leotard was, and I saw the older girls wearing the shoes. I only told them what they were, not what they were for, but I still don't understand why all this is relevant!"

She still wore her expression of confusion, but at Alec's incredulous look, realization suddenly dawned or her face.

"Omigod! You dance! That's where you always are! I can't believe this! How long? Are you good? This is so cool! Why didn't we know?"

Interrupting her stream of questions and exclamations, Alec shushed her, looking worriedly at the door.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know! Can you _shut up_ before anyone hears!"

She settled down and stopped asking questions, but Alec could still see them brimming. He sighed again.

Now, I wanted Magnus to be the first one I told, but I didn't count on you three looking through my bag, or you knowing what the stuff was. Since you know, I get the feeling you won't shut up until you know everything. So, if you promise to not tell _anyone_, I guess you can ask questions and I _might _answer."

Clary nodded emphatically, and both settled back for the interrogation to come, Clary on the bed, and Alec leaning against the wall.

"How long?"

"I was six when I started."

"Are you good?"

Alec blushed and shrugged.

"I dunno."

"What type of dance?"

"Umm… just about any…"

"Seriously? Wow that's cool! Um, where?"

The studio three blocks down the road."

"Liz Taylor's School of Dance?"

"Yeah, that one."

"No way! That's like the best there is! You _have_ to be good to go there!"

"…"

"Okay, so why did you start dancing?"

"Pass."

"Umm, _how _did you start dancing?"

"I used to hang around and watch sometimes. One of the teachers noticed me and asked if I wanted to try. I did, and she let me come back."

"Sooo… can I see you dance?

"No. End of questions. You can go now."

Clary was surprised at the abrupt answer, but didn't want to push her luck with Alec. Getting up to go, she walked to the door before asking,

"Can I ask one more?"

He paused, and then nodded warily.

"Are you going to tell Jace and Isabelle?"

She stood by the door and watched as he looked down at the ground for a moment, then pushed off the wall.

"I don't know. But they're not going to give up until I do."

He sighed.

Unlocking the door, she walked out and they exchanged goodnights. After she was gone, Alec walked over to his bed and sat down on it, thinking about the night and how it had gone from normal to horrible. He wished he could just text or call Magnus and talk to him like he usually would after a bad day, but No, he told himself. I had to go and mess that one up too.

Mentally beating himself up, he lay back, still fully clothed, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_I was a bit nervous writing this chapter... please tell me what you think!_


End file.
